The Cave
by Naseka
Summary: Jessie and James, alone in a dark cave. As usual, no Meowth D.


Disclaimer: Meh! I don't needa prove nothin'

Amazingly, I actually proofread this story.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark night, and the three rockets were setting themselves up in a cave for the night. Meowth was asked out to a meeting with the boss. He was certain it was about a raise.

"Have fun without me," Meowth said to his partners as he left the cave.

Jessie and James watched him fade away into the distance and attempted to make themselves comfortable for the night, "What are we going to do while Meowth's gone?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, Jessie. I don't recall ever being in a situation where it's just the two of us alone in a dark cave."

"I'm sure we'll find something to do," she said, laying out her sleeping bag.

James started brewing a fire in the middle of the cave's floor.

"It's awfully cold tonight," Jessie noticed.

"Yes. We may have to sleep together," James replied, not realising at first what he had just said. He noticed Jessie was looking at him with a surprised face, "I mean we may have to snuggle, I mean hold each other, I mean...please don't hit me!"

Jessie looked at him and stayed silent. She could see he was getting nervous and that something was bothering him, "Well, James, it's only natural that we sleep close to each other if it's cold. Well, closer than normal," she smiled, "have you thought of anything we can do yet?"

James was relieved that she hadn't reacted the way he thought she would, "Um...we could...uh...talk?"

"Okay let's try it!"

They sat about a metre apart, leaning against the hard wall. There was an awkward silence. They couldn't think of anything to say.

"So how was work?" he asked.

"James, you're my partner in crime. How do you think work was?" she replied in an annoyed tone.

He blushed, "Sorry."

There was more silence. They sat there for so long that the fire went out.

"This is ridiculous. We're best friends, surly we should have something to say to each other. We might as well have an early night," James suggested.

"I agree," Jessie replied.

She hopped into her sleeping bag and stared into the darkness. After 10 minutes, she noticed a shining light coming from where James was sitting, "You have a flashlight???"

"What flashlight?" he said, hiding it behind his back.

She got up and crawled over to him. Her hands slipped behind his back and grabbed the object from his hands, "This flashlight! How fortunate, I was having trouble sleeping. Now I can continue reading my book."

"But...Jessie, that's my flashlight. If you wanted a flashlight, you shouldn't have left yours on all night," he complained.

"James, don't be so selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish! I want to finish my book too!"

"You're reading a book?" she laughed.

"Yes! It's called... 'How to Make a Model Aeroplane.' Is that so hard to believe?"

She snatched the book from his hands, "This isn't How to Make a Model Aeroplane, it's called 'The Passion!' are you really reading this?"

"Yes..." he hung his head in shame.

"This is a romance novel. Only bored housewives and people with too much time on their hands read this. Did you steal this off me?"

"Of course not, why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm reading the same book."

"You don't have to humour me!"

"I honestly am reading this, see?" she said, holding up her copy, "What page are you up to?"

"The end of 231, you?"

"What a coincidence. We can read it together."

She dropped her book and crawled on top of him and into his sleeping bag. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed to lean back on him.

"Jessie what are you doing?"

"Preserving battery power."

He looked at her as if he didn't quite understand, "But why are you in here with me? You've got your own sleeping bag!"

"James, it's cold. I think it's best that we stay as close as we can to one another. Besides, I wouldn't want you getting more light than me."

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. Jessie started reading the book out aloud, "Suddenly, they were caught in a terrible storm. Jamal took off his jacket to shelter Jane, who was struggling against the wind. They soon saw a cave in the distance and thought that it would be best to take refuge in it. The cave wasn't that warm and they didn't have any wood for a fire. Jamal suggested that they hold each other to keep warm. He found a dry corner and leaned against it."

"Does this sound familiar to you?" James asked.

Jessie paused for a second and continued reading, 'He motioned for her to sit next to him. The two gazed into each other's eyes until Jane spoke, 'Oh Jamal, do you think the storm will subside anytime soon? We could be trapped here for days.' 'Don't worry, Jane, I'll be by your side.' 'Oh Jamal, you're so sweet.' They leaned closer to each other and engaged themselves in a deep kiss. He started stroking her hair and soon they were both lying on the ground stroking one another. 'Jane, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while...' 'Yes, Jamal?' Why are your hands groping my chest, James?"

Jessie put down the book and looked behind her at James. She noticed that his eyes were closed and he had a grin on his face. She slapped his hands down which snapped him out of his daydream, "Oh, what? I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't realise. I think I was getting a little too carried away in the story. Please don't hit me..."

"Stop saying that! And keep your hands to yourself!"

She was starting to get a little curious, 'Is James really into this stuff? This gives me an idea!'

James thought it was a good idea to not be carried away in the story and that he should stay alert incase his hands went walk-abouts again.

Jessie continued reading the novel, but this time, she decided to tease him a little bit. As the story got hotter, she started moving her buttocks in a circular motion. James didn't know what to do. He was starting to feel hot in his pants and he figured he should say something, "Jessie, can you please get out of my sleeping bag and into your own? Right now!"

"But then I'll have to sit on the cold hard floor! I'd much prefer to stay right here and sit on something warm and soft."

"Well it won't be warm and soft for very long if you keep moving around like that!" he squealed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing..."

She continued reading once again. He tried to think un-sexy thoughts in attempt to try and control his libido, but it wasn't working. His hands were gripping the floor and he tried really hard to keep his little friend from popping up. He was beginning to think that Jessie was purposely torturing him as an excuse to yell at him again.

"JESSIE! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?!"

"What do you mean?" she replied while pretending she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Stop trying to get me off!"

Her pupils shrunk and her mouth dropped open, "Is that what you think I was trying to do? You make me sick!" she said, not believing her own words.

"I'm sorry Jessie, but I did tell you more than once to get off me. I am a man for heavens sake and you're a very attractive woman!"

She blushed. That was something she'd wanted to hear from him for so long. There was another awkward silence.

"If it makes you happy, then here, take the flashlight. Take it and go read somewhere else. I don't think I can continue reading with you. I'm too afraid at what might happen."

Jessie took the flashlight from his hand. She could sense he was feeling very inadequate, so she crawled into her sleeping bag and turned off the flashlight. James got into his too and tried to relieve himself. They both found difficulties attempting to get to sleep.

An hour passed and they had both had time to think about what had happened. James was almost asleep, when he suddenly felt Jessie climbing once again into his sleeping bag.

"Jessie, what are you..? Oh!"

She made the first move and trapped him in a passionate kiss. "Jess, does this mean you're over what happened before?"

"Oh James, you're so gullible. I was just messing with you before. A bit of fun that's all."

She started kissing his chest and gradually got lower and lower until he pulled her up to face him.

"You mean you were only teasing me? You made me feel really guilty!"

"Soreeeey! I didn't realise you'd take it so seriously," she muffled while trying to go back down.

He pulled her up again, "Jessie are you listening to me?"

"Top or bottom?" she interrupted.

"What?" he squeaked while moving himself into a sitting position, "You made me feel really guilty!"

"You know James, this would be a lot easier if you would just lay down?"

"Jessie, can you please stop that for a moment and listen to me?"

She stopped and sighed then slowly slid herself into a the same position as him, "Don't you want to do this?"

"Jessie, I want you to apologize."

"For what?"

"For making me feel as if I'd done something wrong when you were only kidding."

She couldn't help but smile, although, he couldn't see that, "I'm sorry, James."

"Thankyou."

"So, are you ready to find out what happens on page 233!"

He dragged her down into the warmth of the bag and slowly started kissing her neck.

"Oh, you know what James? I'm feeling yawn a little too tired to do this now."

He stopped in disbelief, "Are you kidding?"

"Haha. What do you think?"

They both laughed and continued on with what they had started.

"Oh Jamal!"

"Oh Jaaane!"

The end?

I have ideas for a second but I'm not sure when I'll actually get around to writing it :S Please R&R. For the love of god, R&R!


End file.
